


Care

by Qiralyn_Cassette



Series: Irko Week 2020 [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Irko Week, Irko Week 2020, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiralyn_Cassette/pseuds/Qiralyn_Cassette
Summary: Zuko watches over his uncle.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Irko Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995493
Kudos: 22





	Care

He watches his uncle’s chest rise and fall and prays to whatever spirit is listening to him that they help his uncle survive.

He can’t afford to lose his uncle, uncle is the only family he has left now. The only one that has cared about him ever since his mother’s disappearance.

He works diligently cleaning and bandaging his uncle’s wounds. There isn’t much Zuko could do but wait for his uncle to hopefully wake up. 

Zuko wishes he could take it all back, all those bitter and hateful words he spewed towards his uncle, all the times he gave uncle the cold shoulder, all the times he refused to let his uncle in. 

His uncle didn’t deserve Zuko’s treatment of him, he deserved so much better. Zuko wonders why his uncle even stuck around him when all he did was lashout.

He doesn’t know what he’ll do if his uncle doesn’t make it. He’ll be completely alone with no one by his side.

Why did he reject Katara’s offer? Katara was a healer and was willing to heal his uncle! If his stupid pride didn’t get in the way his uncle would have already been healed but no he couldn’t accept help from anyone and now his uncle might not make it.

When his uncle finally wakes up the first thing he’s going to do is apologize profusely for all the times he took advantage of his uncle and for leaving him alone.

The waiting is killing Zuko so he decides to make tea, his uncle’s probably going to want a cup when he wakes up so best have it already prepared. Zuko isn’t exactly sure he’s doing it correctly but that doesn’t stop him from trying over and over again to make semi-decent tea.

His uncle stirs and Zuko can feel relief flood his body knowing his uncle will survive.


End file.
